When to run
by vegemaru
Summary: People might try to hurt you, but as long as you keep your pride and never feed off of them, no one will ever hurt you." Itachi told his son strongly. Hikaru slowly lets go of his pain,taking in his father's words. Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Itachi
1. Hikaru Uchiha

-Someone has been looking for you Sasuke; it seems he has a blood connection to you. A young boy lives with his uncle, aunt, and cousin until his father comes to get him. "If anything happens to me or you're in trouble and I'm not there to help you, you must run to Konoha! Do you understand me…?" "Yes papa, I understand."

--When to run--

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the Hokage's desk, their eyes would fix on him then wonder over to a small figure in the room. The figure would look at them and in seconds look down to the floor in shyness.

"Do you know him Sasuke?" Naruto asked him, Sasuke looked at the boy and the boy look at him in return.

He looked closely at the young boy. He looked to be about 6 or 7 years old. He had pricing black eyes and his hair was not any lighter. It was shoulder length, very strait and laid flat on the side of his face by his ears. He had creamy white skin, not a brews on him. He wore a plane short sleeved blood red shirt and navy blue shorts that went 2 inches below his knees. His sandals were also blue, the shoe strap went around his ankles, and they were open toed. He carried a small messenger bag on his left shoulder; it was black with red striaps.

After going over the child's looks Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Sorry to say, but no."

Naruto turned to Sakura and asked her the same question.

She did the same, looking over the boy very closely. He looked some what like Sasuke to her but then again he looked like some one else she has seen once or twice before.

"No Naruto, I haven't." Sakura responded looking back at Naruto.

Naruto sigh slightly. He walked from behind his desk to the front of it, and leaned agents it.

"Well then I'll tell you." He stopped talking to see if the two were listening.

They gave a nod of the head telling him to continue.

"This is Hikaru. He was found asleep at the main gate just last night. It seems a guard on night watch found him and took him in for the night. Early this morning he dropped Hikaru off here and he asked to see you Sasuke. I've been watching him for the rest of the morning." Naruto turned to Hikaru, Hikaru still looked at the ground.

"And it may also seem that he has a connection to you as well Sasuke, a blood connection." Hikaru looked up from the ground slowly as Naruto Said this.

"A blood connection, you mean like family?" Sakura asked before Sasuke could even open his mouth to ask.

"That's right!" Naruto folded his arms and looked at Sasuke and waited for him to speck.

"Is that so…?" Sasuke asked gazing over to Hikaru, they made eye contact.

"Get this; he's your brother's son, who would have though." Naruto smirked slightly.

Sasuke and Sakura froze, they keep like that for about 18 seconds, they then looked back toward Hikaru very slowly. Wide eyed and in shock. HE'S WHAT!

"Itachi's son?!" Sasuke continued to stare at the young boy. Hikaru looked at him in return no longer shy, now a smile took over his face.

It was silent in the office.

Seconds passed before any one said anything. An awkward silence really, it crowed the room. Hikaru took this time to say something, this was his first impression on the two, and he must be brave and respectable toward these two.

-I can do this, their family…right?-Hikaru asked himself rather frustrated.

-NO! Hikaru you can do this, your an Uchiha remember! We never run from our fear, remember what papa taught you! - Hikaru took a deep breath, looked to the two Uchiha and spoke.

"H…hi my name is Hikaru Uchiha nice to meet you!" he bowed his head in respect to the adults, a bright smile played on his face,

-YES! I did it papa, just like you said! - Hikaru gave himself a high five in his mind.

Waking from his shock, Sasuke walked toward Hikaru, stopping in front of the boy he knelt down onto his left knee and placed his hands on Hikaru's small shoulders, he smiled most warmly at him.

"Welcome to our family, Hikaru." Hikaru let out a breath he did not know he was holding when Sasuke said that.

He quickly bolted his head up in surprise. His black eyes meet Sasuke's. Looking passed him, he seen Sakura standing behind Sasuke. She gave him a welcoming smile.

-They accepted me as family? - Hikaru stared at the two.

Looking over at the Uchiha, Naruto smiled lightly. He was rather happy they seen Hikaru as family so quickly, no matter how his father was.

"I had a meeting with the council about this; they surprisingly went along with the idea of Hikaru staying here in Konoha."

"So they said nothing about him being a threat to the village just because he's an Uchiha?" Sakura turned her attention to Naruto.

"No, even more surprisingly they never even mentioned that at the meeting." Responded Naruto.

"Heh, that's the only smart words that came out of the council's mouth in years!" Sasuke joked.

Naruto chuckled lightly "I agree fully with that!"

"Can we keep watch of him Naruto or does he have to live with another family?" Sakura asked hoping they could take him home to the compound.

"Of course you can, I doubt Hikaru would want to live with strangers in a strange place, even if he does not know you two he still trust you because your family." Naruto answered.

Hikaru looked at Naruto and mouthed a thank you, Naruto in return gave him a small wink of his right eye saying "Your welcome kid!".

"Well then it's settled, Hikaru will stay with us for the time being." Sasuke told Naruto receiving a nod from him saying that he approved.

"Now that that's all settled, you three are free to leave." Naruto walked back over to the opposite side his desk, sitting down he looked at all the papers scattered randomly on it.

-DAMN! I forgot about the papers.- Naruto yelled inwardly at himself of not realizing it sooner.

"Bye Naruto-sama!" Hikaru's voice called from the door of his office.

By the time Naruto looked up to say his good-bye the three had already left.

"Bye Hikaru…" Naruto sighed out loud, no one but him in the room.

Naruto looked down at his paper filled desk once more "Bummer…" he found a pen in the mess and sighed once more.

"Today is going to be a long day." Naruto started to sign papers.

JUST SOME INFO!

In this story the rookie 9 are all 29 and Guy's team is all 30.

Hikaru is 7

I will tell you more when I finish more chapters!

This is Vegemaru over and out!!!


	2. RUN 2: My stomach told me so!

__Lets continue on with the story shall we!!__RUN 2: My stomach told me so!

Hikaru walked in front of Sasuke and Sakura. His hair flowed softly in the spring breeze. He sung lowly to himself, happy and out of that office, he finally gets to see Konoha in the day time.

Sakura looked at Hikaru's walking form. She watched as he happily swung his arms back and forth as he walked ahead of them.

"He seems happy." Sasuke's voice broke through Sakura's train of though; she had started to zone out.

"Yeah…"Sakura looked at Sasuke.

She felt as if she forgot something important that she had to do. Thinking hard about it for a couple of seconds she slowly remembered it. Their names!!

"We never properly introduced ourselves to him!" Sakura finally remembered still looking at Sasuke.

"Not to worry, we'll just introduce ourselves to him at home after I pick up Sakare. We just have to worry about how the two of them are going to act toward one another; Sakare is not one to really like a stranger in his home no matter who they are." Sasuke sighed after remembering his son's views on strangers. He thinks their creepy no matter how old or young, kind or mean their all the same to him.

Sakura giggled, really agreeing with her husband about their picky son and his way of seeing people.

"Aw, I bet he'll really like Hikaru, they'll be great friends, just like he is with Hataro." Sakura continued to laugh.

"Well I hope so…" Sasuke heard Hikaru stop humming; he looked forward to see if anything happened to him.

Hikaru turned around with a small smile on his face. He looked up at the two just realizing some thing rather important.

"Yes Hikaru?" Sasuke seen Hikaru's questioning face.

"This may seem silly but I need to ask, were are we going?" Hikaru asked.

Sasuke chuckled light at his question, they've been walking for about 15 minutes now and he just now asked that.

"Home silly!" Sakura chuckled along with Sasuke

"And were is home?" Hikaru questioned a little clueless.

"The Uchiha compound, have you ever heard of it?" Sasuke asked Hikaru.

Hikaru's face lit up."Yep, papa would tell me stories about that place. He said that's were all the Uchiha use to live. Most of the stories were really happy ones, but some were very sad."

-Itachi would tell his stories. They were that close? So why is he here? – Sasuke pondered the thought.

"Well you'll have to tell us all about them when we get home then." Sakura started to walk again passing Hikaru.

"Okay!" Hikaru quickly caught up to Sakura and walked along side her.

Sasuke walked on the opposite side of her.

-You were right papa, they are nice people. - Hikaru gave a bright smile.

( -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_)

They arrived at the Uchiha compound 10 minutes later. Walking to a large house, it looked to be one of the main houses in the compound, but not the main manor.

-Its so empty here, just like papa said it would be." – Hikaru had a look of sadness upon his face.

Sasuke unlocked the front door, and then opened it. He stepped to the right to let the others in.

Once inside, Sakura took off her shoes and placed them neatly side by side on the right side of the door. Sasuke once inside did the same, after he locked the door. He removed his shoes and also placed them neatly by the door next to Sakura's.

-Note, always take shoes off before coming into the house, and neatly put them at the door out of the way. – Hikaru made a mental note to himself while he too took off his shoes and put his bag on a coat rack.

"Are you hungry Hikaru?" Hikaru heard Sasuke's voice as he put his shoes away.

Hikaru's stomach started to growl "Yes I am, my stomach told me so." Hikaru responded.

Sasuke looked at him strangely.

-What a weird way of saying that. – Sasuke thought looking at Hikaru.

(Hikaru's past)

"Hikaru are you hungry." Itachi asked a 4 year old Hikaru that he carried on his shoulders.

Hikaru felt his small stomach rubble loudly.

"Yes papa, my stomach told me so." Hikaru answered hungrily.

Itachi was quite for a second before starting to lightly chuckle.

"…cute." Itachi smiled lightly.

(Present)

Sakura was in the kitchen preparing something for a late lunch. Items laid out on the kitchen counter.

Sasuke and Hikaru walked into the eating area, Sasuke told him to sit at the table, Hikaru did so sitting down quietly and looking at Sasuke.

"After we eat I'll show you to your room, okay?" Sasuke waited for Hikaru to respond.

Hikaru nodded "Okay!"

Sasuke then turned and left the eating area into the kitchen to help Sakura.

-Wow, my own room! – Hikaru smiled at the thought of having his own living space.

In the kitchen Sakura cooked up food that smelled of tomatoes, basil, and garlic. Sasuke walked behind her and gently placed his arms around her waist. She smiled as she continued to cook.

"That smells really good." Sasuke breathed in the tomato scented air.

"Thank you, were is Hikaru?" She asked as she added some chopped onions to a pot on the stove.

"At the table." He continued to enjoy the smell of the kitchen air as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sakura enjoyed the feel of his weight on her. He then smelled her hair, the sent of mint and cherries.

He gazed over at the clock on the kitchen wall, it read 2:41. Sasuke smiled and slowly let go of his gentle hold on Sakura.

She felt his weight lift from off her shoulder; she frowned and turned around facing Sasuke. He was already at the kitchen door way walking to the front door.

"Sasuke were are you going?" Sakura quickly caught up to him at the front.

"Its 2:41, time to pick Sakare up from school." Sasuke said as he put back on his shoes.

She looked up at a clock that hung 7 inches above the door. It was 2:41.

"Oh, right." She said realizing the time.

"I'll be back shortly with him." He turned and gave Sakura a quick kiss to the cheek. He then walked to the doorway of the eating area.

"Hikaru, there is someone I want you to meet when I get back. I have a feeling you'll really like him." Sasuke told Hikaru.

"Alright!" Hikaru said excitedly.

With that, Sasuke turned and exited the house, locking the door behind him. He walked out of the compound and made his way to the Y.S.A.

The Young Students Academy.

JUST SOME INFO

Hataro is Sakare's best friend and is Naruto's and Hinata's son.

Y.S.A is just a special school that is for extremely talented and gifted children like Sakare and Hataro. (Yes, I made it up)

Hataro and Sakare are both 5.

Thanks for reading and until the next chapter of –When to run- This is vegemaru over and out!!


	3. RUN 3: We got the frog!

_Lets move on !!_

RUN 3: We got the frog!

-Someone he wants me to meet. Are they another Uchiha? Hikaru still sat at the table.

Hearing the door close Sakura walked into the eating area doorway. She looked at Hikaru, his legs swung side to side, his hands folded upon each other as his chin rested on them, his elbows on the table. He was looking at nothing in particular; really he looked kind of bored.

"Hikaru." Sakura called to him.

He quickly shot of zoning out and looked at her. He sat up strait and look his elbows off the table.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

-Just like papa says, always look presentable. – Hikaru said to himself.

"Would you like to come cook with me, you look rather bored and I do need some extra help with finishing the food." Sakura asked him sounding as if she really did need his help. She could easily finish herself; she just did not want to see him looking so lonely and bored.

Hikaru's face lit up. He quickly got out of this set, pushed it in and ran over to her.

"Yes please!" He looked up at her smiling wildly.

"Hikaru Uchiha, read to cook ma'am!" He stood straighter than a line and gave her a solute.

This caused Sakura to chuckle. What a strange boy!

"Right this way Latinate Hikaru!" Sakura chuckled playing along with him.

They marched playfully into the kitchen to finish cooking.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

Sasuke stood by an oak tree in the academy courtyard. Other parents were also around, waiting for the final bell to ring, releasing the children for the rest of the day.

-While I'm here I had better pick up Hataro as well. Naruto probably has his head bared in paperwork and can't pick him up today or else he would be here right now. - Sasuke thought as the final bell rung.

A crowed of young children ran out of the academy's front doors, screaming and yelling with joy from being let out of school.

Sasuke turned his attention to the crowed of children. He scanned around looking for the ones he need to pick up.

Hataro and Sakare walked side by side laughing away. Sasuke spotted them from afar.

"Sakare, Hataro over here boys!" Sasuke waved his left arm high in the air, calling to the two children.

Hearing a familiar voice they looked over to were the voice was calling from. Seeing Sasuke they quickly ran over to him happily.

"Daddy!" Sakare ran up to Sasuke, he hugged his legs tightly smiling, happy to see his father.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Hataro ran up to him hugging his legs as well.

Sasuke placed a hand on each head smiling. He was happy to see them as well.

"Are you here to pick me up too Uncle?" Hataro asked looking up at Sasuke smiling.

"Yeah, I'll take you to the tower okay." Sasuke asked.

"Okay!" Hataro was happy with those words.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

They walked in the streets. Sakare sitting on Sasuke's shoulders, his arms hang loosely around his neck. Hataro held his hand, swinging their arms together as they walked.

"Well boys, tell me about your day. How was it?" Sasuke looked at Sakare then down at Hataro.

"Today we got to play with frogs. They jumped every were. We had to get one to pass; they were no problem at all!" Hataro jumped happily as he talked about his and Sakare's exciting day at the academy.

"Yep, Hataro and I were the first to capture one each! They felt really cool, slimy and sticky, and then really rough." Sakare looked down at Sasuke finishing the rest of the story.

Sasuke was proud, very proud of the two of them. They were so young yet they can do almost anything. They were always the first ones to finish in their class that was no surprise to Sasuke that they grabbed the frogs first. It still always makes him smile to hear that the two of them worked very hard together just to show their parents they want to be great ninja someday.

"Well done! I'm very proud of you two, you did very well." Sasuke smiled warmly at the two.

"We did good?" Sakare asked while looking down at Sasuke still.

"Yes very good, we'll be sure to tell Naruto when we get to the tower." Sasuke said with pride.

Hataro and Sakare gave each other a thumbs up smiling brightly at each other.

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

"You guys caught a frog first? I'm very proud of you two!" Hataro and Sakare told Naruto about their fun filled day, playing with the frogs and everything.

They jumped on him as soon as they arrived at his office, talking loudly at once they stared talking about the frogs at school.

Naruto kneeled down on one knee to their level, with open arms he reached for a hug from the two. They quickly ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

Sasuke stood in front of them, his attention to the window in the office.

"Sasuke, thank you for picking up Hataro today. Hinata is still out on that mission to the wave country and as you know they never let me leave, even if it is to pick up me own son." Naruto thanked Sasuke standing up from the two boys.

"Hey, not a problem. I had a feeling you were going to be stuck here a little longer than you intended to be, so I thought why not help you out. Besides, Hataro is way too young to walk here all by himself." Hataro gave Sasuke a sour face.

Sasuke just gave him a smile.

"Well thank you Sasuke." Naruto thanked him once more.

Sasuke in return gave him a nod in a "Your welcome."

"Well Sakare, we better get going before our food gets cold, your mother would not like that…at all." Sasuke sighed remembering the last time he was late to dinner.

"Okay daddy!" Sakare gave Hataro and Naruto a quick good- bye hug before turning and ran to this father at the office door.

"Bye Hataro, bye uncle Naruto!" Sakare called out as he left with his father.

"Bye Sakare!" Naruto and Hataro called out to him as he exit the room with Sasuke.

Once outside Sakare returned to his spot on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sakare." Sasuke's voice was calm.

"Yes daddy?" Sakare listened very closely.

When ever Sasuke spoke in that voice it meant something important. He had to listen.

Sasuke looked up at him and sighed.

"I know how you feel about new people and all, but there is someone at home I would like you to meet. He is a family member of ours; he just came today and will be staying with us." Sasuke walked slowly not really in a hurry to get home.

Sakare was quiet for a moment, his mind in thought, a new person?

"Okay, I can't wait to meet him." Sakare smiled

Sasuke was shocked, he wanted to meet Hikaru?

"He would love to meet you too." Sasuke smiled, Sakare smiled as well.

JUST SOME INFO

Like it said Hinata is on a mission to the wave country.

Hataro is NOT related to the Uchihas, he is an Uzumaki.

Please review

This is Vegemaru, and until the next chapter I'm over and out!!!


	4. RUN4:To meet a new person

Some more good stuff!- RUN4: To meet a new person

Hikaru waited behind Sakura as she finished up cooking. She moved to a cabinet and opened it, plats, cups, and bowls sorted neatly in it. She grabbed four large plates, made of marble and handed them to Hikaru.

He healed the plates with both hands, making sure not to drop them.

"Can you carry them all, or are they too heavy?" Sakura asked as she moved over to the silverware in another cabinet.

Hikaru adjusted the plates a little, once finding a comfortable spot on his arms he looked at Sakura.

"No, I got it; nothing is too heavy for the great Hikaru!"

Sakura chuckled, she turned to him silverware in her hands.

"I can carry the silverware if you like?" Hikaru nodded his head toward her hand.

"Are you sure, Hikaru, that will be more weight to your arms." Sakura asked walking toward him.

"I can handle it auntie Sakura!" Hikaru said looking very confident in himself that he won't drop anything.

Sakura smiled warmly at him.

-He said auntie! Auntie Sakura, how sweet! - Sakura was very joyful about his words.

"Okay Hikaru, its all yours!" Sakura placed the silverware on top of the plates resting in Hikaru's arms.

With that he turned around with the plates in hand and left the kitchen.

Entering the eating area he walked to the table, he placed the items in hand on it. The table sat eight people; he placed four plates to the first two seats to the left and right of the table. Sakura entered the room, a large bowl of food in her hands, the handed it to Hikaru.

"Can you put this on the table; I need to get the garlic bread out of the oven." She asked him handing the bowl to him.

"Yep!" He grabbed the bowl happily.

She smiled and turned toward the kitchen. He placed the food neatly down on the table like he was asked.

She came back into the room, now with garlic bread in her hands.

She placed it next to the other food on the table.

Hikaru remember he made lemonade; he ran into the kitchen, looked in the refrigerator and found what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha, there you are!" He grabbed the drink careful and closed the refrigerator behind him.

Sakura waited at the table, he ran to her with the drink carefully placed in his hands.

"Almost forgot." Hikaru placed the lemonade on the table.

From the front door, the lock can be heard, or at least Hikaru can hear it. Hikaru's face lit up.

"Uncle Sasuke is home!" Hikaru ran to the front door, Sakura fallowed close behind him.

-How can he hear the door from way back there? His hearing is fantastic! - Sakura was in a small train of thought.

Hikaru stood strait in front of the door. He was very excited to meet this "new person" his uncle was talking about.

The door was now unlocked completely, the door opened. Sasuke stepped into the house a young boy on his shoulders.

"Welcome home Uncle Sasuke!" Hikaru looked up at him happily not realizing Sakare was on his shoulders.

"Thank you Hikaru." Sasuke smiled at him. He kneeled down to on knee to let Sakare down.

-Is he the new person daddy was talking about? - Sakare looked at Hikaru very closely.

Hikaru now realized Sakare was in front of him. They looked at each other eyes locked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the two young boys. Sasuke moved over to stand next to her.

"I think we better go wait at the table." Sasuke suggested. Sakura nodded, they turned to leave the two boys alone.

Hikaru looked a Sakare and in turn Sakare did the same.

-He must be the "someone new". The new family member daddy was talking about. - Sakare thought.

- He is that "new person" a kid just like me? - Hikaru studied Sakare.

They were quiet for a few more seconds, just looking at each other.

In the next room, Sasuke and Sakura stood behind the door way to the eating area.

"Their not saying anything." Sakura stood behind Sasuke.

"Maybe their getting ready to." Sasuke suggested.

At the front door.

Hikaru was ready to finally speak.

-I can do this, just like earlier, besides he's also a kid. Just talk. –Hikaru stood strait, he opened his mouth to speak.

"H…hello my name is Hikaru; it's very nice to meet you." He spoke calmly.

Sakare was quiet a little bit longer. He then smiled and looked at Hikaru.

"And my name is Sakare; it's nice to meet you too." Sakare responded with a smile.

-Hikaru, that means light, right? How cool is that! - Sakare's smile spread wider as he thought about Hikaru's name.

- What's wrong with him? He just started smiling all of the sudden. – Hikaru seen the smile on his cozens face get larger.

"Well, they said their names." Sasuke sighed still lessoning from another room. Sakura sat at the table now.

"We better eat before all the food gets cold." Sakura stated looking over at the food neatly spread out on the table.

From the front door laughing could be heard. Sasuke quickly called Sakura over to listen.

"Hear that?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, their laughing, laughing at something together!" Sakura was excited to hear them getting along so quickly.

Hikaru and Sakare laughed, telling each other small joyful times of their past years, and small little jocks only a child of their age would understand.

"You're funny Hikaru, you know that!" Sakare chuckled after hearing Hikaru's joke about ducks and ponds.

Laughing too Hikaru spoke" Papa tells me that all the time, I can even make him laugh and he's a tough one to crack!"

They continued to laugh.

"Ah I want to know what's so funny, can you tell me?" Sakura asked entering the front along with Sasuke.

"No way mommy, you would not understand it." Sakare looked at his mother with a joyful face.

"Well. I'm just glad to see you two getting along so well so fast." Sasuke said.

"But enough of the jokes for now, its time to eat boys." Sakura tuned around and walked to the eating area,

"You two heard her, let's go eat." Sasuke gave them a smile then turned to leave to join Sakura at the table.

"Hey, Hikaru you have to tell me that joke again." Sakare said turning to Hikaru.

"Anytime!" Hikaru smiled.

"Hey Hikaru, want to race to the table?" Sakare asked getting ready to run.

"Definitely anytime!" Hikaru got in a running stance.

With that they ran off toward the table.

JUST SOME INFO

Hikaru does mean Light in Japanese for all you people who wanted to know.

His name is Hikaru for a reason and I will say why in a later chapter.

Other than that, this is vegemaru, and until the next chapter I'm over and out!


	5. RUN5: Encouraging words!

-And so the story moves on…-RUN5: Encouraging words!!

Dinner was going along smoothly; the four of them talked, laughed and got to know their new visitor a little bit better.

Hikaru, how old are you, I forgot to ask you early." Sakare asked finishing the pasta in his mouth.

"Oh! I'm seven! My birthday was about three months ago." Hikaru answered reaching for his cup of lemonade.

Sakare's face lit up. "Really?! I'm five, your not that much older than me then."

-Huh? He's only five. Funny, I thought he was the same age as me. - Hikaru was a little surprised.

Sasuke and Sakura were quiet, not wanting to intrude in their conversation. They figured, why mess up their fun.

-Hey, its not every day Sakare talks to any other kid his age except for Hataro, other than that if he could the only kid he would want to talk to is Hataro, he needs more than just one friend, but no matter what we try the two of them would only want to talk to each other!-Sasuke sighed inwardly at his son's choice in people.

Sakare is a very kind and gentle hearted young boy; it's just that he only likes to talk to Hataro, his best friend. He never liked really talking to the other children in his class, the boys thought he was too weak and could not fight. They are always jealous of him and Hataro for their looks and their abilities to do great things to make their parents and teachers proud of them. The thing is, he is one of the strongest kids in that class, let alone the whole student body! Hataro is stronger than him but just barley, not to the point were he wins every sparing mach against Sakare anyway. The girls only like him because of his handsome and cute face, not his sharp personality. They never try to see his true kindness, just his to die for face. But not Hataro!

Garnet, he does have some other friends that he will willingly talk to. He just does not talk to them as much. He still cares about them and would fiend for them, but to Sakare, Hataro comes first, always first. As long as he has his best friend, the world can call him weak all they want. He still likes his other friends, they know Sakare is strong, they know he is more than just a handsome face, and they know he is more than just any old Uchiha!

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hikaru and Sakare laughing.

"Hikaru are you from this village?" the question made Sasuke think too.

-Ah, that's a good question, why haven't I asked him yet?-

"No, I'm from the water village!" Hikaru responded looking up from his plat.

"Oh, that's not too far from here, your uncle and I had a mission there some years ago, Naruto was also with us." Sakura smiled widely as she reminisced about her past with team7.

"Oh, oh! Did you see the name of the bridge there?" Sakare asked excitedly, getting into the conversation.

"Yep! It's called _The Great Naruto Bridge_!" Hikaru declared, happy and proud of himself for remembering the name of the famous water village trademark.

"Do you know who it was named after, you meet him today." Sasuke tested Hikaru.

Hikaru though for a very short amount of time, he thinks he has his answer.

"Naruto-sama…?" Hikaru asked slightly uneasy about his answer.

"That's right! The greatest Hokage to ever live and my favorite uncle!" Sakare shouted proudly, making Hikaru look clueless and Sasuke and Sakura laugh.

"Lucky you Hikaru, you got to see the legendary bridge every day, and I have not even seen it once."Sakare gave his parents a hard gaze.

"Ahaha…we'll take you don't cry about it." Sasuke laughed a little nervous under Sakare's gaze.

"Every kid has seen that place except for me and Hataro; I'm holding you to it daddy!" Sakare demanded, or so he tried.

"Okay, alright, I'll take you both." Sasuke sighed giving in to his son's request. Sakura just giggled.

"Um… who is Hataro?" Hikaru questioned looking over at Sakare.

-oh no, here comes the bragging…-Sakura rolled her eyes.

Not caring about his mother's actions, Sakare started to talk.

"Hataro is my best friend; he and I always do things together no matter what. If I do something he does it too, and the same thing my way! He is like a brother to me, hey, now that I think about it your like a brother too!"

"Big brother Hikaru!" Sakare cheered joyfully.

"…Big brother…?" Hikaru was a little shocked, shocked but it was still touching.

"YEAH! You're like my older brother, I think you're really funny and kind, oh you should come with me to the river tomorrow! Hataro would love to meet you; I bet you two will really enjoy talking to each other!" Sakare was really just talking out loud.

"No one ever says I'm funny or kind, no one but my papa…" Hikaru was looking down in sight pain.

"What do you mean, no one, don't you have friends were you live?" Sakare asked clueless.

Hikaru nodded his head saying _no_ with his actions.

"People at my village just see me as a low life Uchiha, they say things about me and papa that are not very nice and the other kids call me mean names and pick on me for no reason. The adults all do the same, calling me a _rotted soul Uchiha. _I just don't understand how papa can always have a smile; he always looks so happy…" Hikaru looked up from the table and looked at the others, he looked like he wanted to cry, let go of all of his held in pain.

"He always greets me with a smile every morning and afternoon, he always blocks out other people's hurtful words and he never stops laughing."

Hikaru started to think about one of his memories in his short life, with his loving father.

-_Hikaru's past_-

Hikaru ran up to his father, tears in his eyes, his face was red as well as his eyes.

"Papa, papa! Its happened again! They won't leave me alone!" 5 year old Hikaru ran to his father crying rapidly.

"Who won't leave you alone? What happened to you, Hikaru?!" Itachi asked looking down at his son. He seen the pain in his eyes, it made him want to shed some tears.

"The boys won't stop calling me names! The keep saying I'm nothing but weak and useless…"Hikaru cried hardly into his fathers Pants leg, holding on to him no intending on letting him go.

Itachi sighed heavily, he kneeled down to pick up the crying child that held onto his leg.

"Hikaru, they do not know what they say, they hear what their parent say and believe the same as them, only to sound foolish and distasteful, you are much better then that, you are better than them, you must always, always remember that! No matter what words are thrown at you, you must not feed off of them or fall on them, keeping strong and confident in yourself will prove them wrong." Itachi held Hikaru close as he spoke encouraging words to him.

"Do you really think that Papa, I'm really better than them…?" Hikaru looked up to his father, he was no longer crying.

"Of course I do, you're a very unique child, you don't need others to think for you Hikaru, you can do anything you put your mind to, remember that for me." Itachi told him as he put Hikaru back on the ground.

"For you, I can do anything papa!" Hikaru smiled up at his father brightly.

Itachi rubbed Hikaru's head fondly, smiling as well.

"Haha…that's me boy…" Itachi chuckled.

-_Present-_

"…No friends…?" Sakura felt pain for her nephew, he was such a sweet boy and yet people still won't even look at him.

"Well Hikaru, that's not the case here, you already have some people who really care about you, you don't have to hold onto that pain." Sasuke smiled warmly.

"Yeah! We love you too big bro!" Sakare cheered.

"We will always care for you Hikaru, don't worry about that!" Sakura walked over to him smiling warmly. She reached out to hug him.

In her hug, Hikaru started to lightly cry, this time with joy not pain.

"Thank you very much…Family!" Hikaru cried in her shoulder.

They all smiled.

JUST SOME INFO

I want you all to know I'm very sorry for the long wait. I now its troublesome waiting on a author to come out with another chapter, and for that I'm very sorry!

Now then, I will tell you later about Hikaru's painful past.

Please I'm begging you all please review my story. Keep it positive! I don't want to have to tell negative people to keep their hate in!

SO, TILL NEXT TIME, THIS VEGEMARU OVER AND OUT!!!


	6. RUN6: Stories and bubbles…

-And we move on! RUN6: Stories and bubbles…

Dinner was finished. The kitchen was re-cleaned and rather quickly thanks to the help of both Hikaru and Sakare. They helped Sasuke with the dishes, using the dish bubbles from the sink and put some around their chins, pretending to be Santa Clause. When Sakura went to check on the boys in the kitchen she saw the sweet scene of the two young children putting dish bubbles around Sasuke's chin. They laughed and threw bubbles at each other playfully.

Sakura quickly ran to her and Sasuke's room. Ran strait to the closet and grabbed the camera from the top of the closet shelf.

Having what she needed she quickly ran back to the kitchen, camera in a ready position, she quickly took a shot.

The camera flash went off drawing Sasuke's attention toward her. Before the others could react Sakura took another picture.

"Oi oi oi Sakura, you enjoying taking pictures?" Sasuke chuckled, the bubbles still held onto his face.

"Well, you and the boys just looked so cute together, playing and laughing…" Sakura giggled remembering the sweet event.

Hikaru and Sakare looked at each other laughing. Bubbles dripping slowly off of their faces.

Sasuke wiped the soap from his face as he turned toward the kitchen clock. It was 8:51.

"Okay boys, it's late, we need to finish this place and get ready for bed."

The boys wore a slight pout.

"Ah, but there's no school tomorrow…" Sakare whined.

Sasuke walked over to him, he wiped the bubbles from his face gently and smiled.

"I know, but you two will need all your energy for when you go to play with Hataro." Sasuke looked at the both of them smiling.

"… Your right…" Sakare chuckled lightly. Hikaru just stayed silent.

"How about this, you two hurry and clean and I'll read you guys a story?" Sasuke asked still smiling.

Hikaru and Sakare lit up.

"Yes sir!" They said smiling brightly.

"My my, what's with the sudden energy?" Sakura still stood in the door way.

"Nothing, their just good workers!" Sasuke turned toward her.

Hikaru and Sakare went to work. Putting dishes away, cleaning the counter tops and stove, taking out the garbage, and sweeping and moping the floor.

After a little while the two finished. Sasuke sent them to take a bath, first Hikaru, then Sakare. No complaints were heard.

Sasuke and Sakura showed Hikaru his new room.

"Here you are Hikaru a room right next to Sakare's." Sakura said as she opened the room door.

Hikaru mentally jumped with joy.

The walls to the room were a sky blue. There was a twin size bed in the right corner and a dresser on a far wall in front of it on the other side of the room. The carpet was a creamy white. A large window was to the left of the head of the bed. The closet was to the left of the door. There was also a toy chest next to the closet. The room was large, much larger than a child's room should be!

Having his messenger bag in his hands, Hikaru ran into the room.

"Do you like it Hikaru?" Sasuke asked he watched Hikaru spin around happily in his new room.

Still spinning Hikaru answered. "I love it, thank you uncle Sasuke, thank you aunt Sakura!"

They both smiled.

"If you want, we can move the bed and dresser around tomorrow." Sakura suggested walking into the room.

Hikaru stopped spinning around and turned to them with a wild smile.

"Nope, this is alright just how it is!"

"Alright then." Looked at the bag in Hikaru's hands.

"Is that all your stuff?" Sasuke asked.

Hikaru looked down at his bag.

"Well here yes, but at home I have much more stuff." Hikaru laughed slightly.

"This is just a bag that papa packed for me. It just has some clothes, some food, and my favorite toy." Hikaru put the bag on his bed.

He looked in the bag, moving things around inside until he found what he was looking for.

"Here he is!" Hikaru turned around holding something that looked like a stuffed duck.

"This is Siako, papa made him for me a long time ago. I never go anywhere without him." Hikaru hugged Siako tightly.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sakura cheered.

"Daddy, its story time!" Sakare stood behind Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh sorry, here we come. Let's go Hikaru." Sasuke turned to leave and fallowed Sakare to his room.

Sakura smiled at Hikaru and waited for him at the doorway.

Hikaru held on to Saiko and quickly walked out of his room. Sakura turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

Now in Sakare's room, Hikaru and Sakare sat on the bed. Saiko sat in Hikaru's lap, his arms protectively around Saiko.

Sakare looked down at Hikaru's stuffed animal; he started to long for his stuffed friend.

"Papa, can I have my stuffed animal?" Sakare asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Sure buddy." Sasuke walked over to a self over the bed. He reached for the stuffed animal that sat neatly on it.

Grabbing it he walked over to the two boys.

"Here you go." Sasuke handed the stuffed animal to Sakare.

"Thank you!" Sakare grabbed it happily.

Hikaru looked down at the stuffed animal, it was a fox.

Sakare did just as Hikaru; he sat the fox in his lap, also hugging it.

"Alright, Hikaru, Saiko, Sakare, Gonzo, are you ready for the story?" Sasuke sat down on a chair, in front of the boys.

"Yes sir!" the two of them cheered happily ready for the story.

"Aright then, let's begin!" Sasuke got ready to start his story.

Hikaru and Sakare hugged their stuffed animals' tighter ready for the story.

JUST SOME INFO

Well, this one is a little shorter than the others, hehe my bad…

Anyways, Gonzo is Sakare's stuffed animal.

The story Sasuke is about to tell will have meaning to it. I hope you look forward to reading it everyone.

And again, please review!

So until next time, this is Vegemaru over and out!!!


	7. RUN7: Tell us a story!

-Now let's read on! - RUN7: Tell us a story!

"What would you two like me to read to you tonight?" Sasuke asked looking over at a bookcase filled with books in Sakare's room.

Sakare was quiet in thought as he looked down at his stuffed animal. Hikaru was also thinking, he was wearing a blank face as he thought.

Hikaru finally got an idea; he looked up at his uncle satisfied.

"I got one uncle Sasuke!" He said happily.

"Lets hear it…"Sasuke now looked at Hikaru.

"Can we hear a story about you and papa's childhood, he told me some stories but I have not heard that many." He asked.

Sasuke smiled "If you agree too Sakare."

Sakare nodded agreeing without hesitation.

Sasuke thought about many memories of happiness with him and Itachi.

After thinking he smiled.

"Have you two ever heard about the time when I got lost in the woods?" Sasuke asked with a slight chuckle.

Hikaru and Sakare nodded no.

"Tell us, tell us." Sakare was excited to hear a new story about his father's past it was always intrusting to hear new thing about his parents, it always makes him jumpy.

"I was only 6 years old. I was just coming home from the academy. It was late in the afternoon and I was due home by 5:00, 30 minuets before dinner. I was rather excited to get home, I got an A+ on my written test about what weapons a proper ninja must have on them at all times. The sun was slowly setting and it was starting to get cold out. So I quickened my pace. As I continued to walk on I was just about to pass the Konoha woods. I walked right past the wood's entrance sign, as I keep walking I heard movement coming from a distance. I stopped moving, slightly startled. After a few seconds my surprise was wiped away."

"What was that ruffling noise, it sounds kind of far off into the woods." I asked out loud not talking to anyone but myself.

So I walked on, but once I began to move again the same sound came back to my hearing.

"What IS that?!" I froze in a slight fear.

I looked back at the woods; the sound sounded a little closer this time.

"Hello…?" I asked trying to sound brave.

"Is anyone out there…, do you need help…?" I started to walk into the woods, but stopped remembering what my father told me about that place.

"Konoha woods is a deep place that would take days to find the exist if you ever got lost. People who got lost in there even said that no one, not one person can hear your calls for help. They even said some people died and or was forever lost in the stomach of the woods. So if possible Sasuke, don't ever go too deep into the woods or we might never find you." My father walked away laughing after he told me that, I was pale for a week every time I had to pass the woods to get to school or to go home.

I was in fear now, was it true? Could people really not hear me cries if I ever got lost?

I thought about it.

"If it is someone maybe they are trying to get my help, but what if it is a trap, I am not that strong yet to the point were I take on any real danger. Maybe its nothing but the wind, it is a little breezy out, ehahaha…"

I tried to think that is was something other than what I thought it could be.

"No! Be strong and brave Sasuke! You're an Uchiha remember, and Uchiha aren't afraid of anything!" I shouted confidently.

"Here I come, I'll save you…who ever you are." And with that, I ran off into the woods.

Sakare and Hikaru were smiling joyfully.

"What happened next uncle Sasuke, tell us!" Hikaru asked holding onto Saiko.

"Hehe, lets continue then." Sasuke started to tell his story again.

I was walking for a little while, and no longer heard any noises.

"Was I just hearing things…?" I asked looking around.

There was nothing but grass and trees for miles. I was all alone.

"Hn, there's no one out here; I'm just being silly is all!" I laughed at myself.

I looked down at my watch, it read 4:41.

"Uh I better hurry home, I don't want mom to yell at me again…" I turned to walk back to the woods entrance.

As I was about to walk off, I header that same noise and it was closer than ever.

I turned around quickly making me slightly dizzy.

"He…hello?" I asked now slightly scared again.

The ruffling was right in front of me now.

More movement was coming from a large bush in front of me.

"Who… who's there." I shouted now really in fear.

"SASUKE!" The woods shouted at me.

I turned pale in a millisecond.

"How… how do you know my name?!" I yelled out.

"RUN, RUN NOW SASUKE!" The tree never answered me, but I never hesitated on running.

With all my might I ran as fast as my legs could carrier me. Still running I started to hear foot steps behind me.

"YOUR TOO SLOW SASUKE!" What ever or who ever was behind me was coming up to me and quickly.

I started to lose my breath, making me slow my running pace.

"KEEP RUNNING OR I'LL BE ABLE TO GET YOU!" That same voice shouted out. Now I was even paler than before from lack of breath and fear of being killed.

So I tried to run faster, I no longer heard that creepy voice behind me, so I thought I was clear of any harm.

"Yes! I lost th-"I was cut off by my own two feet.

I tripped over a tree branch, and my face hit the woods cold floor.

"HEHE GOT YOU!" that voice right behind me. I turned around even slower than before.

There was a tall form in front of me; it stood in a dark shadow. The only thing I could see on it was its piercing eyes and sinister smile.

"Who are you!" I was very frightened at this point and just wanted to go home.

The shadowed figure stared to laugh, that made everything even creepier!

"YOU DON'T EVEN NOW YOUR OWN BROTHER SASUKE; I'M KIND OF HURT…"

I was in a frozen stance.

"My…my own brother…Itachi!"

The form kneeled down to my face and smiled.

"Got you little brother!" Itachi smiled wildly at me.

"That…that's not funny Itachi, I thought I was going to die!" I screamed at him.

He was now laughing, I just pouted at him slightly angry.

"Why are you out here…?" I asked standing up and dusting myself off.

"Mom told me to come get you; she said she did not want you to be late again." Itachi answered.

"Well, how did you find me?" I was now no longer angry.

Itachi chuckled "I'm a ninja Sasuke, finding you was too easy."

"Oh, right…" I chuckled along with him.

"Well, lets get home dinner might be done by now, I'll give you a piggy back ride if toy want." Itachi kneeled so I could clime on his back.

He ran through the wood as I hung on. All the while I just smiled.

"Hey, big brother thanks for coming to get me."

Itachi turned his head and smiled kindly at me.

"No problem Sasuke, I could not leave my sweet little brother out here all alone."

"I'm not sweet!" I tried to correct him.

Itachi chuckled again.

"That's what you think." He said lowly.

And with that I learned never go anywhere you are unfamiliar with or it could be deadly!

Sasuke seen that Sakare and Hikaru were ready to laugh.

"You were that scared daddy?" Sakare asked.

"I really liked that story uncle Sasuke. You're funny when you're scared!" Hikaru laughed.

-Does every child laugh at everything…"- Sasuke thought.

Sakura walked into the room smiling.

"Alright boys, time for bed." Sakura called in.

With out complaining or fussing, Hikaru stood up and walked to the door.

"Good night Sakare!" Hikaru happily walked out of Sakare's room and entered his.

After putting Sakare to sleep, Sasuke and Sakura entered Hikaru's room.

Hikaru was already in bed, his favorite toy was held close in his arms and a smile was on his face.

"Night, Hikaru." Sasuke and Sakura smiled and turned out the light then closed his room door.

Now in their own room Sasuke and Sakura got ready for bed.

"Hikaru's such a sweet kid, why would people treat him so badly." Sakura asked getting in to bed next to Sasuke.

"I think it because he's an Uchiha. People from other villages don't seem to take a real shine to use, so the treat us like low class citizens. Over time, we just get uses to it, all we can do is laugh." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, over time everything will change and get better." Sakura smiled.

"People can hate me all that want, but if anything happens to you, Sakare, and now Hikaru, there will be hell to pay." Sasuke now turned to Sakura.

"That won't be a problem Sasuke." Sakura smiled gently.

"I hope not, I have no problem protecting the ones I love now." Sasuke looked a little worried.

"Don't worry; Itachi is fine, if Hikaru is this calm then it must be nothing, right?" Sakura could feel his uneasiness.

"Then why would Hikaru be here, I don't think anything serious has happened to Itachi but I need to know what happened." Sasuke said.

"Then well ask if he want to talk about it tomorrow." Sakura suggested.

"But now get some sleep." Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek and turned her back to him.

"Oh that's not fair, why not face me." Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Better sweets?" Sakura giggled.

"Much!" Sasuke smiled.

They slept in each others arms through the night.

JUST SOME INFO

This chapter was longer!!!

I will talk about Itachi and Hikaru in the next chapter!

Wait till next time!!!

This is vegemaru over and out!


	8. RUN:8 Tell me about your pain

-This took me some time, sorry…..- RUN:8 Tell me about your pain.

Late that night, around 1:03. Sakare stood outside Hikaru's room door. His stuffed animal in his left hand. He reached out to knock on the door.

"Hikaru, are you awake, can I come in…?" Sakare spoke lowly not to wake up his parents.

There was no response. Sakare desisted to try again.

"Hikaru, can I come in…?" this time Sakare put his ear to the door. He heard sniffing coming from inside the room, as if Hikaru was crying.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" Sakare asked as he opened his cousin's room door.

He looked over at Hikaru's bed, there he was. Hikaru had his knees up to his face, and his head was hidden by his folded arms on top of his knees. In his hands was his stuffed animal Saiko. He was crying lowly, but Sakare could tell he's been crying for a while now.

Sakare walked over to Hikaru slowly.

"Hikaru…" Sakare reached Hikaru and stood in front of him.

Hikaru looked up from his knees, his eyes were red, his cheeks were tear stained and his nose was very runny.

"…..Sakare…." he looked down at his cousin.

"I had a very scary nightmare and I wanted to come into your room and stay with you for the night and tell you about it, but I heard you crying so I just came in to ask if you were alright and to see why you were crying." Sakare looked up at Hikaru worriedly.

Hikaru was quiet for a moment, he then slightly smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm okay now."

Sakare was not fooled, he asked again.

"Can you tell me why you are crying?"

Hikaru was hesitant, but none the less, he started to talk.

"Are you going to listen?" Hikaru now sat on his bed with his legs crossed and his arms around his stuffed animal.

Sakare nodded yes.

"Well, I had a bad dream and it was about…..umm…." Sakare stopped and stared down at saiko in his arms.

"It's alright Hikaru I'm here." Sakare sat next to Hikaru on the bed.

Hikaru nodded and started to talk again.

"It was about my papa. In the dream I was with him in a park at night time. We were playing a game with a large red ball. The ball was coming towards me and I was ready to cheach it, but the ball went right past me and rolled in to the bushes behind me."

"Stay here Hikaru, I'll go get it." My papa said starting to walk toward the area the ball rolled to.

"After he walked away it started to get really silent. I felt alone and scared. "

"Hikaru!" My name was shouted threw the bushes.

I was in a panic because the shout sounded like my papa's voice.

"Run away from here, now!" my papa's scream was louder that time.

"Papa" I shouted running toward the bushes.

I was right in front the area were my papa was, I was about to enter. I reached my hand out and something grabbed it, it was my papa. He was all bloody and his clothes were torn and his face and arms were covered in blood.

I could not take it so I woke up. I screamed for my papa, but he never came, then I remembered I was now in Konoha. I felt alone so I started to cry, then you came in.

"….Sorry." Sakare said looking down at his stuffed animal.

"Why are you apologizing, you never done anything," Hikaru smiled very small.

"You were alone and no one was there to hear you, I would be very scared if my daddy was not there to hear me." Sakare looked up at Hikaru.

"That's not anyone's fault, not even papa's… he would be here ….if he could."Hikaru gave Sakare a reassuring smile.

"If he could…" Sakare repeated.

"Hikaru, what is he like?" Sakare asked.

"Who, my papa?" Sakare nodded.

"Were do I start….. he's very kind hearted, he always listens to me and never shoots me or my dreams down, he has a kind laugh that always tells me everything will be alright. He sometimes calls me _Hi-kun _when he wants me to do something he knows I won't like. He lets me play with his hair after he comes home from work, he says it relaxes him. He knows just how I like things, how I like to eat my toast with only marmalade, my favorite fruit is a mango and only a mango, I like my clothes to have a striped or plain design, my favorite colors are red and black, I never go anywhere without my Saiko." Hikaru hugged Saiko tightly and giggled happily.

Sakare smiled brightly.

"What does your papa do for you Sakare?" Hikaru asked now wanting to hear his story.

"Well, my daddy always tells me a new bedtime story every night, he always picks me up from school and sometimes Hataro, he helps me study for test and he always gives he a hug goodbye before I have to go to class, he lets me ride on his shoulders everywhere we go in the village, he knows I only like orange juices with my breakfast and nothing else, he knows how I like to eat tomatoes with sugar on them." Sakare answered jumping up and down on the bed joyfully.

Hikaru smiled slightly. He watch as Sakare jumped happily away.

"Sakare, do you like school?" Hikaru asked now looking to the floor.

Sakare stopped jumping and sat back down next to Hikaru.

"Most of the time, I have my friends there, I get to learn new things every day, I like most of my teachers, but sometime they teach us things I already know, daddy tells me to just be patient, but I want to learn how to use weapons. Hikaru, do you like school?"

Hikaru was quiet for a short time. He sighed heavily then looked up at Sakare.

"Not at all, no one talks to me because I'm an Uchiha, they call me names, they treat me like I'm trash, I never get to play with anyone, I only have two teachers who really like me. My papa tells me that if they don't see me for me and not as an Uchiha, then they are not worth the pain."

Sakare's smile faded with every work Hikaru said. It hurt him deeply to hear his cousin was in such pain.

"That's not nice at all, why would people treat you like that. That's no way to act toward anyone, no matter what or who they are!" Sakare was filled with anger.

"Don't worry about it Sakare its not-"Hikaru was cut off by Sakare's voice.

"Its….its just not right!"Sakare clinched his fist tightly.

"Sakare, nothing is right in this world, but if you can live pass the pain, then you are the better person. That's what papa tells me, and I agree." Hikaru smiled small.

"Really…?" Sakare asked calming down slowly.

"Yeah…..really." Hikaru looked at Sakare happily.

"Well, you have me as a friend, which will never change no matter what, and over time you'll have more than just me than a friend." Sakare hugged Hikaru tightly not planning on letting go.

Hikaru was shocked; the only person who ever hugs him is Itachi. Now this child was doing the same.

"I don't know what that pain fells like, or if I ever will, but never forget this hug, this means I care…" Sakare spoke with care as he continued to hug Hikaru.

Hikaru simply smiled and hugged Sakare back.

"Thank you, Sakare…."

JUST SOME INFO

Alright, this chapter was troublesome.

A little chat between Hikaru and Sakare. What Hikaru fells and how Sakare takes it.

Sakare wants to free Hikaru from his held in pain.

Oh that sugar and tomatoes thing, that's how I eat my tomatoes.

Read more and review!!!

Thank you!

This is Vegemaru, over and out!!!


	9. RUN9: The light that’s hard to hold onto

-sorry of the hella long wait everyone- RUN9: The light that's hard to hold onto…

It was early in the morning, around 6:30 when Hikaru woke up. The sun shined through his bedroom window waking him up. He turned his body from the sun light and put his arm over his eyes. He heard the sound of birds cheeping away from the trees outside his window. He lied in bed a few minutes longer, not really ready to completely get up yet. After lying in bed for that long he got bored, he desisted to just get up.

"I bet no one is even up yet, it's only…." Hikaru looked over at his clock on his dresser next to his bed.

"….6:45…." Hikaru sighed.

He walked lazily over to his room door. He walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom across from his room. He did what he always did when he first wakes up. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. After that he made his way down stairs. Half way down he heard some low noises from the kitchen.

"Who's that…it's still early?" Hikaru walked down the steps and look from the side into the kitchen.

"Morning Hikaru!" He heard his name being called from the kitchen. He walked out from the side and now stood in the doorway.

"Good morning uncle Sasuke…" Hikaru gave a small smile to him only to receive one larger than his.

"You're up early." Sasuke was still looking throw some cabinets.

"I'm not usually up at this time; papa always has to wake me up." Hikaru spoke over the noise Sasuke was making.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Sasuke turned to him after finding the thing he was looking for.

He held a large pan in each of his hands.

"No, I couldn't even hear you." Hikaru said.

"Well that's good, so how was your sleep, did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked as he turned to the stove and placed the pans on a separate fire line on the stove.

"Well, I had a dream last night that was really scary, but Sakare came in and made me fell better." Hikaru smiled when remembering the trouble his small cousin went through just of Hikaru.

"Well that's good , as long as your alright, but next time just come into my room and tell me and your aunt about it, it might make you feel better to let more out to people who have longer attention spans."Sasuke slightly chuckled as he closed the refrigerator holding a carton of eggs and some flower.

"I will do that next time." Hikaru smiled and walked over to Sasuke.

He seen all the stuff Sasuke was working with. He had all sorts of fruits out on one counter top while the rest held other things like sugar, flower, milk, eggs, some random seasoning that makes thing taste sweeter and not so bland like cinnamon and nutmeg. He had bowls and large spoons out too. Even thou there was all that stuff out, Sasuke still had things nice, neat, and in order.

Hikaru could only slightly chuckled, making Sasuke turn to him with a questioning look.

"What…?" Sasuke had on a navy blue apron around his waist. In his left hand he had a mixing bowl filled with ingredients that looked like it was meant to make pancakes and a large mixing spoon in his right hand.

"Can I help? I help papa cook all the time at home." Hikaru asked hoping Sasuke would say yes.

"Course' you can, that would be a big help!" Sasuke gave him a slight smile.

Hikaru gave a large smile and quickly walked over to the counter that was filled with seasonings. Sasuke told him what he needed help with and gave Hikaru the items needed for the job. They worked quickly and were around the time of being finished.

Sasuke told Hikaru to set the table and without delay Hikaru did so.

"Mummm…it smells really good down here! You two must be really cooking!" Sakura stood in the kitchen doorway and smelled in the warm sent of breakfast.

"Morning auntie Sakura, did you sleep well?" Hikaru gave her a large smile and walked over to her and gave her a morning hug.

Sakura could barley contain herself and hugged Hikaru back tightly.

-He's too cute, I can't resist! - Sakura thought.

"I slept really well, thanks for asking Hikaru!" Sakura gave him a warm smile.

"Morning Sakura, It's nice to see you're finally up." Sasuke joked as he planted a sweet morning kiss to her lips.

"Oh hush Sasuke, its only 7:15! Just because you wake up at the crack of don does not mean we all have too!" Sakura played along with him.

"Well, anyways you're just in time, breakfast is ready." Sasuke turned back over to the stove.

"Oh really? Wow I'm good!" Sakura chuckled as sat down at the table to join Hikaru.

"Heh, don't flatter yourself!" Sasuke commented from the stove.

"You first hot shot…" Sakura chuckled.

"What about Sakare? Is he not going to eat?" Hikaru asked as Sasuke joined them at the table with the rest of the food in his hands.

"Don't worry about him, he'll wake up shortly. I like to let him sleep in on days he does not have school. He'll be down here shortly." Sasuke placed the food on the table and sat down with them at the end of the table.

"And anyways, it gives us time to talk to you more!" Sakura smiled happily at her nephew.

Hikaru slightly smiled and started to question a thought that has been on his mind.

-Is daddy alright? Is he safe? - Hikaru thought slightly panicked about his father's wellbeing.

Hikaru on the outside held the face of slight fear. He was shacking, but just barely. Still, Sasuke could see this and he had a feeling he knew why.

"Hikaru, it's about your father isn't it?" Sasuke looked at Hikaru with all seriousness.

Sakura looked at Sasuke questioning look then turned her attention to Hikaru. She seen her was shacking and his head was down. Hikaru looked up slightly with a face of fear.

"Papa, he always tells me that no matter the distance between us, he will always find me. No matter how much pain I feel, he will always try his very best to heal it. No matter what people say about me, he will always see me as a one and only treasure. I always believe in my papa's words and always try to see the light in things, especially in things like this… but this is a hard light to find." Hikaru took a deep breath.

-A hard light to find…? - Sasuke and Sakura had the same question on their mind.

"You think your father may not be able to come to you this time?" Sakura asked the shaken boy.

Hikaru nodded and looked up at her.

"I know that what happened was a big thing for us both and papa can handle it, but I just have a painful feeling that there is not even a faint light of hope for us…." Hikaru's words hit both adults hard. Sasuke felt his pain the most and it makes his heart burn with the same feeling he had when he was around Hikaru's age.

"Hikaru, can you tell us about what happened." Sakura asked him only to receive silence from the boy.

After a few seconds Hikaru started to speak.

"…….It was weeks ago when it happened. Papa had to go to the village of the clouds and then the village of the waves. It was going to take him a couple of days to finish his job since the villages are so far apart. He never liked leaving me alone at home for more than two days and his trip was going to take him at least a week or so, so I had to come along with him. We made it to the first village with no problems. We went in and got what he needed, but on our way to the other village, it was not go so smoothly. Papa wore a face that told me that something was going to happen. I could not understand it at the time but I soon found out it was not to be toyed with. Papa would tell me to stay close to him at all times and not to run ahead. It was around noon when we stopped to rest. That's when the weather started to act up. It was really windy, but it had a slight heat to it, and telling by papa's face that was a wind he knew too well. He told me to stand behind him and I did so. Papa looked around for a moment before looking in front of us. He then called out a name." Hikaru stopped and thought about the name with anger.

"Who was it Hikaru….?" Sasuke seen the anger in the boy's eyes.

Hikaru looked up at him and said….

"His name was…….Kisame! "

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in Shock. That was one name neither of them were excepting to hear.

JUST SOME INFO

This chapter was long… well for me it was.

Now I am finally getting around to telling you all how it happened. Kisame is now in the light and Hikaru tells all that he can in the next chapter. After all this, can Hikaru still find the light that his father wants him to hold onto or will he lose it and let it go?

Find out next time in another episode of _When to run_!!!

Until next time, this is vegemaru over and out!!!


	10. RUN10:That’s unlikely that you know me

WTR 10:That's unlikely that you know me at all…..

-Kisame….but why would he attack Itachi? - Sasuke thought hard about this information, and to him thing did not seem to add up.

"What did they say to each other Hikaru?" Sasuke asked him.

"They were saying something about a thing called the Akatsuki…." Hikaru answered.

"Akatsuki….?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-Hikaru's past-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Kisame, I know it's you, show yourself!" Itachi demanded yet his voice was as calm as ever, he only shows slight anger on his face.

Low laughter was heard as the wind started to pick up again, making Itachi pull Hikaru closer to him. Kisame appeared in front of the two Uchiha, he looked the same as ever, blue and sickly. He wore a sinister smile and an inhumanly look that was addressed to Hikaru. Itachi seen this and quickly spoke to the gilled man in front of him.

"What is your reason for being here; I have nothing to do with any of you anymore!" Itachi's voice was still calm but it was starting to sound a bit deeper as anger was slowly making its way to him.

Kisame let out another low laugh which did nothing to Itachi but make him more irritated of the man in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to reason with you is all, there's no need for a fight if there doesn't have to be, right?" Kisame looked strait into Itachi's eyes and gave a small smirk.

"You have no mind at all to just leave, there is no reasoning that has to be done, I made up my mind seven years ago and that's just how it's going to stay…." Itachi gave Kisame a deathly glare.

Kisame didn't care for that answer and pressed the matter more.

"You can't just make up your mind and leave, that's quitting and I thought Uchiha never quit…..or maybe you are just scared for your little boy's safely…." Kisame gave a sly smirk that sent shivers down Hikaru's spine.

"I just simply retired, that is all you need to know!" Itachi simply put his words out without any facial emotion, but on the inside he was starting to lose his composure.

"There is no such thing as retired in this game, once you're in you won't be able to get out!" Kisame hissed.

Itachi glared angrily at Kisame.

"That might have been a game to you, but it was never one for me! I did what I had to do and you should do the same!"

"You only left because of that rotten child; you put all your effort into keeping him alive when you could just simply get rid of him!" Kisame glared back but his eyes were locked on Hikaru.

Hikaru hid himself behind Itachi's legs and buried his face deeply into the back of Itachi's knees.

Itachi looked down at him.

"Don't be afraid Hikaru…" Itachi spook to him caringly. "I will not let him hurt you…"

Hikaru still looked frightened but none the less looked into Itachi's eyes and nodded.

Seeing that Hikaru was alright, Itachi turned his attention back to the now chuckling Kisame.

"What's wrong with the pest, did I scar him?" Kisame joked only making Itachi angrier with him.

"Don't ever use such degrading words toward my son or the next time you open your mouth to, I'll knock out ever bone in your body and make you really look like a shark!" Itachi retorted coolly making Kisame quiet and Hikaru shiver with the thought of a boneless person in front of him.

"So you say…." Kisame lowly said as he looked at the irritation on Itachi's face.

"Kisame, leave now, there is nothing else I need to hear from you!" Itachi turned around and gently garbed Hikaru's hand to leave.

Kisame shot a piercing glare to Itachi's back. Hikaru felt it and shivered once again.

"Don't turn away from me!" Kisame demanded.

"Papa…." Hikaru looked up at Itachi's face worried.

"Go hide somewhere near by Hikaru and don't come out until I come for you." Itachi gently demanded.

Hikaru was now more worried than before and Itachi's eyes were not making him feel any better. Not wanting to be on his father's raging side, Hikaru simply nodded and let go of Itachi's hand. He looked up at his father once more before running off to a distant safe area.

As Hikaru ran off he looked back to meet eyes with Itachi, shock ran over the young boy's pale face. Itachi was watching him run off to a safer area and shortly after he done something that Hikaru has only seen once before in his life.

"Papa's eyes…..their red again…..just like that time before!" Hikaru watched as Itachi turned around to meet Kisame's piercing eyes.

"Papa……what's wrong with your eyes….?" Hikaru ran up into a tall oak tree. He hid himself behind some branches that were filled with leaves, but found an opening were he could see the fight.

"……please be safe papa…." Hikaru looked out through the leaves.

Itachi stood in front of Kisame, his anger was high and his eyes were red.

"You really want to use the sharingan one me, it won't work, I know all your tricks!" Kisame shouted and laughed at Itachi.

"You don't know the half of what I can do; all you have seen was just a very small piece of it!" Itachi had no emotion when he looked at Kisame.

"Just try it!" Kisame shouted as he ran toward Itachi.

Itachi stood there in the same spot unmoved as Kisame rushed towards him.

"You don't dare to move?! How foolish of you!" Kisame gabbed a kunai tightly in his hand. He reached Itachi's neck.

"Move papa!" Hikaru sat in the tree with fear for his father's life.

Kisame stopped midway to Itachi's neck. He looked at Itachi as he stood in a frozen state. He heard Itachi walk over to his move less body. He started to panic.

"Am I-?!" Kisame was cut off by Itachi's voice.

"You're in my world now….." Itachi whispered from the shadows.

Kisame looked around in more panic.

"Where the hell is he?! Where is he hiding?!" Kisame looked around violently.

"Where the hell are you, come out and face me Itachi!" Kisame shouted to the shadows.

Hikaru still looked on in a clueless state.

"What is he talking about; papa is right in front of him, has he lost his sight?" Hikaru looked at Kisame's frozen body.

Then he looked at Itachi.

"What's going on, papa is just standing there and can he really not see him?"

"Damn this Genjustu!" Kisame hissed looking deep into the darkness of the area he was in.

"He's just trying to get to my head, it won't work…." Kisame kept his eyes on the darkness.

"Where the hell are you?!" Kisame shouted once more with anger in his voice.

There was a laugh that came from behind Kisame.

"I'm right here!" With that Itachi took his kunai that he tightly held in his hand and stabbed Kisame quickly and deeply in his mid back.

Kisame hallowed in pain as his body hit the ground. Itachi stood above him with the kunai still in his hand.

Hikaru seen his body fall roughly to the ground as his father stepped forward.

"You are not and will never be a mach for me; you can't meet my abilities….." Itachi looked down at his with no emotion as like before.

Kisame just looked back up at him with a face of defeat and anger.

See as how Kisame was not saying anything, Itachi turned to leave. Kisame seen this and quickly grabbed Itachi's ankle making Itachi come to a stop.

"I'll return but I won't be alone next time, let's see you get away from us then…." Kisame was breathing heavily as blood seeped away from his mouth and back.

"And when that time comes, I'll be waiting……." Itachi moved his foot to leave and when he did Kisame dropped his hand.

"You better be……." Kisame laid in his own blood as the wind of the winter weather washed over him.

Itachi walked quickly to where Hikaru was hiding. He reached the tree shortly after.

"Hikaru it's safe to come down now, he can't hurt you!" Itachi called up to him.

"I'm coming papa!" Hikaru called back as he started to clime back down the large tree.

Hikaru climbed down most of the way and turned his head to the side. He seen that Itachi held his arms out telling his to jump.

"Can you fall from there or is it too high?" Itachi asked him.

"No, I can do it!" With that Hikaru let go of a branch he was hanging on and fell right into Itachi's waiting arms.

He chuckled as he hit his father's arms and Itachi gave his a smile.

He put Hikaru gently on the ground and searched over his body to see if he was hurt or had any rips in his clothes.

Seeing as how Hikaru was fine he grabbed his hand and started to walk.

"Are you alright papa?" Hikaru asked as he walked on with Itachi.

"I'm fine now the is no need to worry about me Hikaru, Its you I was worried about….." Itachi sighed at the last part.

"I'm fine now too see?" Hikaru let go of his hand and turned around in a circler motion.

Itachi chuckled at Hikaru's little spin.

"Yes Hikaru, I see that now." Itachi took his hand again.

"Papa…….?" Hikaru grabbed Itachi's attention.

"Yes?" Itachi turned to him.

"What was all that back there, your eyes……were red just like that time before." Hikaru looked up at Itachi for some answers.

Itachi was quiet for a short time then turned to Hikaru.

"I'll tell you about it later, you don't need such thing in you mind at this moment…." Itachi turned to him.

"But pa-"Itachi nodded his head no.

"Trust me Hikaru, when the time is right, I'll tell you, I promise." Itachi told him.

Hikaru looked at him taking in his words.

"I understand…." Hikaru answered.

"Good, now that that we have that settled, how about we get something to eat?" At this Hikaru's face lit a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Hikaru agreed.

"Papa, after we eat can we get some Hi-Chew candy please?" Hikaru asked hopping Itachi would say yes.

"Sure Hikaru, what ever you like." Itachi smiled down at him and Hikaru did the same.

"Yes, Hi-Chew candy!" Hikaru cheered as the walk down a path to a close by village.

Itachi chuckled at Hikaru then looked up at the winter sky above.

"I'm just glad he's safe….." Itachi continued to look up at the sky not realizing Hikaru let go of his hand and was now running in front of him.

"Hurry up papa before all the good flavors are gone!" Hikaru called back to Itachi as he ran on ahead.

"Hikaru wait, the candy will still be there!" Itachi called back to him as Hikaru ran off laughing.

Itachi ran after him laughing as well.

-They might come for us then, but now I'll just stay here and protect my son from harm, protect him from their harm….-Itachi thought as he ran after the laughing Hikaru.

JUST SOME INFO

Kisame is not dead, he is just severely wounded. Yes I know Itachi Is a huge OOC in this one and that's the way I like it so there won't be any change to that. Some would say having a child changes a person. That's what it is like for Itachi.

Hikaru is still not to the part where he had to run away, I should get to that point in the next chapter or so, so just stay with me!

Oh and that whole fighting scenes, I'm not very good at that so if you have any problems with it…..I'm sorry and don't send me any reviews telling me that I should try harder on that. For your information I am giving this thing my all so keep you distasteful comments to yourselves. Thank you!

Other than that this is vegemaru over and out!


	11. RUN11: Dark form and the same winds…

Hell yay! RUN11: Dark form and the same winds…..

2 days have passed since the last time Hikaru and Itachi had ran into Kisame. Their travel to the village hidden in the waves was now needed to have more caution in place. Itachi kept an open eye for everything that happened around them. He held Hikaru's hand to make sure he was never out of his sight.

Hikaru had a tendency to run off from Itachi, much to Itachi stress. He would run for no reason really, he just liked the feeling of his legs moving faster than him just walking. No matter how many times Itachi stresses the matter; Hikaru will always just run off.

They walked on open dirt pathway that leads to the back gates of the wave village. They were still about 1 days travel away from their destination.

Hikaru enjoyed the fresh air and the cool weather. The chilly breeze flowed in the air but there was not a single cloud in sight for miles. Do to the spring whether, many trees held leaves upon them, much to Hikaru's enjoyment. Wind would come past them every now and then, making Itachi's long hair hit him gently in the face while Hikaru's shorter hair just move agents his eras causing him to laugh at the feeling of the tickling wind.

Every now and then they would stop at a village or two for Hikaru's sake. He would get hungry or needed to us the bathroom. Itachi did not mind all the stops he needed to make due to his son's needs, it was rather relieving on him as well when he too needed to rest his feet.

"Papa….I'm hungry!" Hikaru and Itachi had not eaten for at least 6 hours now and even if it was not heard, Itachi's stomach was on the empty side too.

"Hmmm we have not eaten for a while now huh? Alright then, what do you have in mind for lunch, Hikaru?" Itachi asked as he looked down at Hikaru.

Hikaru thought about all the different thing they could have for lunch. He wanted something that was somewhat sweet and yet slightly spicy.

"Barbeque!" Hikaru shouted waving his arms in the air.

"Well, that sounds-"Itachi felt a strange surge of chakra near by, almost right in front of them.

Hikaru felt nothing but the wind picking up in heaviness and speed.

"Papa….?" Hikaru grabbed hold of Itachi's shirt sleeve and moved behind him.

"The wind….." Itachi took notice to the wavy weather.

The wind was the same just like two days before when Kisame appeared. It was rough and fierce, just like it was then.

Seconds passed and Itachi started to get frantic. He felt the chakra presser, why hide from him now.

"Papa….this is the same…just like before….!" Hikaru stated from behind Itachi's sleeve.

Itachi never looked down at him, he just answered.

"I know Hikaru…."

A dark figure formed from the wind. It was not completely black; it held a deep shade of red and gray. The form swam around in the air freely before it lightly landing on the ground about 15 feet in front of Itachi and Hikaru. Itachi stood with his mind on Hikaru, but his eyes on the dark deep figure.

Itachi feet no need to jump, he knows who it was.

"What is your reason for being here, Zetsu?!" Itachi asked as the figure started to form.

Hikaru was still holding onto Itachi tightly. He watched as the form completely finished moving and stood in one piece. His face was met with Zetsu's eyes.

"I have not seen you in 7 years and you greet me in such a low manner, I feel slightly hurt by this, Itachi." Zetsu stood in his complete form.

"I have no need to greet you! Why are you here?!" Itachi knew the reason why he was there, but out of all the Akatsuki members, why Zetsu.

Hikaru never heard of Zetsu before. He has run into Kisame once or twice before other than the incident two ago, but this was the first time he has even seen Zetsu.

"Itachi, you know why I'm here." Zetsu simply replied.

"This is no times for games, I'll ask again, why are you here?!" Itachi's voice was getting louder and more forceful.

"I'm here for you Itachi, its time to return to the Akatsuki!" Zetsu shouted roughly.

"Like I told Kisame, I am no longer a part of the Akatsuki; I have no need to be!" Itachi was tiered of repeating himself about this matter.

"You decide that its time to quit because of what?! A mere child?!" Zetsu pressed on the matter.

"Yes, he's no mere child, he's my son and I will not be apart of the Akatsuki and put him in danger!" Itachi shouted angrily.

"Did you ever think that maybe you put your son in more danger by quitting the Akatsuki rather than staying with it? Did that thought ever cross your mind at all?!" Zetsu tried to make a point.

The thing is, Itachi did think about the what if's and why not's. He thought about what it would be like if he just stayed in the Akatsuki and had a family. Would he still be the same, would that make him a better or worse person? The thought always crossed his mind about the safety of his family; he just had a hard time trying to make the right choice. Leaving the Akatsuki was the best choice for him to make. It took him a couple of months, but the right choice was made and he had no reason to change it.

"I always think about it…."Itachi's voice now was faint, as if he was talking to himself.

Hikaru caught on to his father's voice level. It made him feel worried.

"So thought about it and still desisted to leave?" Zetsu harshly asked Itachi.

"I felt it was right and still do, I thought I made myself clear about that 7 years ago!" Itachi sounded angry and slightly annoyed.

"When you left, we all just thought you were going on a short little amount of time to yourself not a long term quitting seam, that's why we did not give you a large fight about this matter, because we thought you would sooner or later change your mind and come back. But we were wrong, we figured we would give you 2-5 years to return on your own, seeing as how you never did, time went on and each year passed. Yet you never returned. 5 years turned into 6 and now 6 turned into 7. What are you waiting on, Itachi?!" Zetsu seemed outraged to Hikaru and to Itachi, his anger was the least of his worries.

"Well, if that's what you all thought, you all need to stop holding onto that little wish of yours!"Itachi simply stated.

"Stop deluding yourself Itachi, you want to be in the Akatsuki again, you just have a little problem that needs to be taken care of…."Zetsu hissed.

"And what would that be?!" Itachi asked, but he was pretty sure he knows what it was.

"Not what, who, the child is the problem!" Zetsu pointed a sharp finger in the direction of Hikaru, much to Hikaru's fear and dismay.

-_Why me…why am I the problem?!-_Hikaru held a face of slight fear and a hint of panic. It seems no matter where he goes, no one is willing to let him live.

"You're going to kill him and join back with the Akatsuki, where you belong, Itachi!" Zetsu shouted.

"Snow balls chance in hell!" That was all Itachi could answer him with. The mere thought of kill his only son, his only child, his only will of life left, was nerve racking and inhumanly possible to him.

"If I have to I'll kill him myself and drag you back with me Itachi!" Zetsu had a look of certainty on his multi colored face.

It made Itachi give a dark smirk of excitement.

"We'll see….."Itachi held that same deep and heavy smirk as he mentally readied himself for the battles to come.

JUST SOME INFO

I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! I have a serious hard time trying to writ for this chapter. I think its good, but its not that great….I know chapter 12 will be much better, so stay tuned everyone!

What's this about returning to the Akatsuki and why have Kisame and Zetsu keep bringing up the 7 year matter?!

Zetsu is now on the seen and he has brought more than just a conversation for Itachi. Looks like Itachi's ready form him to make his move. Hikaru, what is he to do with being stuck in the middle of this whole 7 year mess?! Run 12 will have some more exciting tales everyone, believe it!

Oh and one more thing, Hikaru's mother will not be reviled until I get to that part in the story so just hold on! She will come to light in due time, I promise you that!

Next time, see what unfolds on another exciting episode of _When to run_!

Other than that this is vegemaru over and out!!!


	12. RUN12: It’s just you and me now…

WTR12: It's just you and me now….

"Are you really planning on fighting me, Itachi?! How foolish!" Zetsu shouted giving Hikaru a slight jump.

"Do not be afraid Hikaru; like I said before, he won't hurt you. " Itachi looked down at Hikaru, never taking his eyes off his son.

"Papa…." Hikaru looked up at Itachi with full belief in his eyes, that his father would keep his word.

"Itachi, your attention should not be on the boy!" Zetsu shouted calling out to Itachi's attention.

Paying no mind to Zetsu's harsh demand, Itachi kneeled down to his son. He looked at Hikaru closely and held a very serious yet strait face.

"Hikaru listen to me…..I need you to hear every word I say and listen carefully…aright?" Itachi asked only to be granted a nervous nod from Hikaru.

With that, Itachi moved closer to Hikaru and whispered in his ear.

"I need you to run, run to that place I told you about before….do you remember that place, Hikaru?" Itachi spoke to him softly.

"F…father…?" Hikaru stuttered with his answer.

"Do you remember that place….?" Itachi asked him once more.

"That place was…..Konoha…the village hidden in the leaves…" Hikaru spoke with slight fear in his voice.

"That's right, and do you remember the name of the man I need you to find?" Itachi asked him.

"Sa…Sasuke Uchiha…"Hikaru answered.

Itachi knew his son was scared, but what is about to happen can not be helped.

"Yes, I need you to take your bag with you, don't leave it behind, and when I say, I need you to run." Itachi told him.

"My…my bag?" Hikaru asked him with slight puzzlement.

"Itachi, What is so important that you can not share such information with me?!" Zetsu joked from where he stands.

Itachi still paid no mind to Zetsu's ranting.

"Do you understand Hikaru; you must run to Konoha exactly when I say." Itachi put his hands on Hikaru's shoulders firmly.

Hikaru looked over Itachi's shoulders and looked straight into Zetsu's cold face. Zetsu returned Hikaru's stare with his own chilling grin. Hikaru quickly turned his attention back to his father.

"Yes papa…I understand." Hikaru spoke with a clear voice as he looked Itachi in his face.

With that Itachi held Hikaru closely in a tight embrace. Hikaru stood still for a moment still trying to consume all that Itachi had just told him to do. He slowly moved his arms up to embrace his father as well.

"Oh….how sweet, it seems Itachi really does have a heart!" Zetsu taunted Itachi and Hikaru with his words.

"Now, if you're finished with your little moment….maybe we can get this over with." Zetsu stood in a ready form. He could attack at any moment, and Itachi knew it.

Itachi still held Hikaru closely to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hikaru, do remember that trick I taught you not too long ago?"

"The _Run and Hop maneuver_?" Hikaru asked back, looking at the trees in front of him. In order to get to them, he would have to pass Zetsu and that was something he was not ready to do.

"Yes, that one, I want you to do that as soon as I let off a smoke boob." Itachi looked up toward Zetsu with a strong glare.

He was going to get his son out of there, even if it killed him.

Itachi stood up from Hikaru slowly still staring Zetsu down. He held Hikaru still, not wanting to do what he was about to.

He has to let Hikaru go, he must make sure his son was safe.

"Are you ready to battle now, I've been waiting…." Zetsu sighed as he looked right back into Itachi's cold glare.

"The question is are you ready for what is about to come toward you?!" Itachi moved in front of Hikaru swiftly.

"Heh, just try it! I'll kill you and your boy!" Zetsu did not hesitate to move in toward Itachi and Hikaru. He ran at them with a quick speed.

Itachi was excepting this. He moved his right hand into his pocket just as quick.

"Hikaru, Run now!" Itachi moved his right hand in the air as he shouted.

Hikaru griped his hands around the strap of his messenger bag tightly, turning his pale hands a shade of red and pink from his chocking grip.

"Father…."

"Now, Hikaru!"

Zetsu moved in closer and closer by the second, by the millisecond.

"HIKARU, NOW!" With that Itachi throw down the smoke boob with Zetsu only centimeters away from his son ready to kill Hikaru.

"Wha….what the hell?!" Zetsu growled lowly as he tried to see in the smoke.

Itachi looked down to his side. He gave out a sigh of relief.

Hikaru was gone.

"…..Be safe, Hikaru. I will come for you soon."

Zetsu looked around in an angry fashion.

"Damn you, Itachi!" He shouted through the smoke filled air.

A strong gust of wing moved through the area.

The smoke was cleared out in a matter of seconds.

Zetsu looked around until he spotted Itachi. He noticed that Hikaru was gone.

"So that is what he was doing…." Zetsu growled lowly to himself.

"Zetsu…..it's just you and me now." Itachi stood still as he looked at Zetsu just the same as before, cold and deadly.

"So, all that was just to let your son get away, huh?" Zetsu stood looking at Itachi.

"Hikaru is not of you concern. I'm your problem now." Itachi ran toward Zetsu with a killer's eyes.

"Well then, let's have some fun…." Zetsu moved toward him just the same.

With that, sparks began to fly.

-_-_-_-_-_-With Hikaru-_-_-_-_-_-

Hikaru ran, just like Itachi told him to do.

He did not stop to think about where he was going, he only knew he had to get somewhere safe.

He cried silently as he ran, the fear of losing his father, the only person he has left was running rapiedly in his mind.

"Run to Konoha, Hikaru…." He heard Itachi's whispers in his ear.

He did not even get to say good-bye.

"Papa…." Hikaru keep running as he thought out loud.

"Papa, please be alright…." Hikaru tried to be strong, he tried to hold back his hot tears, but they just wanted to fall.

Looked at the path ahead of him, the rode was clear.

He would be able to stop and rest safely for now.

Hikaru ran to an open camp site, it looked like has been used recently due to the burnt wood he saw.

He looked up to the sky as he let his messenger bag slide down from his small shoulders.

The sky was clear, much unlike his mind right now.

He slowly dropped to his knees while still looking up at the only thing in his life that still had a hint of light left.

"The sky's so clear here." Hikaru reached his right hand up toward the baby blue heavens.

"Maybe….Konoha has skies like this, huh papa….?" Hikaru asked out loud as he reached up to the nothingness surface.

"Konoha…." Hikaru looked down at his messenger bag as he remembered there was a drawn detailed map Itachi had made for Hikaru of Konoha and how to get there.

"Papa….don't worried about me….I'll get to uncle Sasuke safely." Hikaru held the map in his small hands.

"Just be there when you're done….ok?" Hikaru looked back up at the sky.

Looks like it would not rain, even on such a sad day like this.

JUST SOME INFO

Well, it has been a while, huh? I'm sorry for the long time it took me to come out with a new chapter; I was working more on _New Baby Please_. Well, here it is. Hikaru has escaped from death thanks to Itachi.

Now he has to worry about getting to Konoha in one piece…..

I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you look forward to the next chapter too!

Other than that this is Vegemaru over and out!


End file.
